Blo Sum
When Lao was banished for killing her abusive husband many warriors secretly agreed with what Lao did and found disfavor in the decisions the council made upon the matter. Blo Sum sided with Lao overtly and exiled as well. Personality Blossom is firm in a crisis but a little too conventional in her thinking, while Lotus is the more imaginative of the pair but sometimes given to enthusiastic bursts of creativity that went well beyond the point of prudence. Together they compliment each other as an effective team, but outside of crisis situations they can be utterly hopeless, bickering one minute, making up the next and quite oblivious to their surroundings during both phases. Blossom was born with a slight case of dyslexia, which makes it hard for her to reach charts or maps without her partner's constant vigilance in seeing that she did not mess up any of her orders. Neither woman is actually stupid, but when it comes to leadership quality Lao prefers to make all of the major decisions. She allows them their private indulgences and caters as best she can to their individual whims, but sometimes she literally has to put her foot down and remind them who was boss. Lao counts on their loyalty and would have felt bereft without their companionship, but she does not trust them beyond a reasonable point and so tends to watch their movements like a hungry cat, ready to pounce whenever either one got a bit above their station. Appearance A very tall Amazon with dark blue hair History Blossom and Lotus, are Lao’s two oldest and dearest friends, the only ones who had stayed with her out of loyalty when they first began their exile. Ten years ago Lao, Lotus and Blossom---had been prisoners held in bondage by the then-owner of the POJ, a cruel and cunning man who had used them poorly, right up until he saw the chance at offering Lao what he termed as 'her freedom' by playing him a card game with the POJ as the ultimate prize for the winner. To even Lao's own surprise she won, and promptly gained possession as the new owner of a cursed Junk whose ghosts were still quite living. Of course the former owner's sense of joy at being 'liberated' had come to a bad end---as had the man himself. They are officers on The Piece of Junk and while piloting the ship they discovered a destroyer class Chinese military vessel steaming their way at flank speed. So they sent Selke to inform Lao. After ordering the wto take evasive actions in which the Destroyer Lao realized that the ship was sent by Chu Wan Phat. Later Blossom and Lotus were worried that the escaped prisoners might make their way to the nursery forcing Lao to repeatedly assure them that steps were being taken to recapture the prisoners before they could do too much damage in their rampages. Lao ordered the two to stay bridge as not only was it a logical strike point that they might try and take by point but she still needed them to monitor their progress. Lotus and Blossom were distracted by the sound of Neko-Nabiki and Lao crashing through the roof of the ship. While initially skeptical due to the magic of the ship Lotus began to worry that Lao may have bit off more that she could chew. However Blossom quickly called her out for suggesting such a thing. Realizing what Lao would do to her if she found out Lotus offered to make it up to Blossom if she kept it between them. Blossom agreed provided Lotus make it worth her while. The two off-time lovers were so into their mutual fantasy worlds that they almost missed the sounds of the fight between Nabiki and Lao. Lotus once again hesitated to say what she knew had to be in both of their minds, that their lady could stand to have some help, but was afraid to make the actual statement. Blossom decided to once again ignore the mayhem until they were personally requested. Then after thinking about it decided to call in the marines. When Lotus mention that they were supposed to be guarding the post Blossom answered that they were going to guard it someplace else. The two arrived just as the battle is ending with a score of lady pirates. After Lao questioned the the two about why they weren’t at their post the two assured her that the room was sealed off with wards. However Cologne and Lao quickly got distracted due to Keiko taking the others to the Dragon Orb chamber. Before they could go Blossom asked what to do with Ranma and the unconscious Nabiki only to be told to leave them alone. Going back to their post and having successfully evaded the Chinese Navy and patrol boats Blossom trimmed the sail and reduced the ships speed because of the effects of Ryoga destroying the outer layer of the Orb. She was surprised when Lotus offered to inform the rowers as she always thought that they were mindless zombies, and the knowledge that that wasn’t the case disturbed her. Lao was able to convince Guile to allow Lotus and Blossom to join him so upon his signal the two stormed his island stronghold. The two burst into the compound just after Lao defeated No Lo Phat and she ordered Lotus to treat his wounds while Blossom reported their status. Lotus and Blossom stood by the side of Lao as she watched Ranma and Nabiki’s honeymoon with the Lens of Magellan. She was a little disturbed when Lao used her abilities to change Nabiki into a man though Lao assured her she waited so that the two wouldn’t be fused together. When told that Lao did it to test how deep the Ranma's feelings actually run Blossom mused that hm being willing to go that far would probably be a matter on how he was raised. She also reminded her that Frank forbid her from interfering in the lives of the Tendo and Saotome families. When Lao answered that she was just having a healthy concern on the welfare of her kinsfolk and it would be inhuman for Frank to be angry at that, they quickly pointed out that he wasn’t human. The three were presently surprised that while Ranma wasn’t ready to take their relationship that far he didn’t shy away from such a taboo subject. Though Lotus decided to keep her mouth such when Lao started talking about true love and what a romantic she was. When Madame Lao received a call from Keiko trying to warn her that she was being followed she was distracted from answering when Lotus brought attention back to the screen when Ranma decided to take the plunge with Kanade. They three were honestly surprised that Ranma was willing to go through with it however they were interrupted from enjoying the show when Lao was informed that Johan Helgar had been following them and just launched torpedoes. While the torpedo bounced harmlessly off of the Kraken Lao was not happy about being attacked and released the Kraken. The submarine and its crew were completely destroyed. Unfortunately in their blind panic they launched another torpedo that went wild and hit the cruise ship. When Lao went to confront Martha Kent Blossom and Lotus dutifully followed her. Martha tried not to sound too impressed when Lao revealed that she fully knew who she was after which she introduced the two (noticeably smaller) women flanking her sides, as her crewmates, Blossom and Lotus. Lao revealed that she was transporting the passengers from the damaged ocean vessel to Taipei. She also surprised Martha again by revealing that she knew who she was. Martha barely concealed her astonishment and asked if they could talk someplace private to which Lao invited her to dinner. Unseen by either Martha or their captain, Blossom and Lotus exchanged nervous looks between themselves, then dutifully followed the lead of their Mistress, each wondering privately if their Queen was about to hook a live one or be landed herself by the mother of all temptations... Assigned go help Nabiki relieve herself of waste the two discussed how they should handle the Tendo party. While both knew that Lao wanted them to treat them to the best of their abilities, which means giving them full and complete access to both the seraglio and other harem-related portions of the vessel. However Lotus was worried that their treatment of Nabiki would risk alienating the very people that Lao was attempting to convince of her sincerity. Blossom was convinced that this was for the best as extending sincerity was mainly to keep Ranma docile as he had the means at his disposal of being a nuisance, should he be given too much liberty aboard this ship. So they couldn’t appear to be resisting his desires to check up on his wife As they halted before Nabiki, taking a moment to admire her helpless state Blossom commented on how she continually seeks to gain the upper hand over Ranma, and she is not at all deferential to his manhood. Lotus was more worried that if Nabiki didn’t break all they would do is make her more angry and resentful. Blossom then began teasing Nabiki causing her to find herself wishing that Blossom's hand would linger a little while longer, anything to help relieve the stress that had been tormenting her with ever more relentless fury. Lotus seeing this went from moody and concerned to smiling as she to began teasing their captive. However realizing they had a job to do the two set about reworking the rope so Nabiki could relieve herself before tying her back up. Nabiki listened to them leaving her alone again with a sense of dismay that all but overwhelmed her being at the thought she was going to be left like that for another few hours. Lotus and Blossom had returned a couple more times in the next several hours, each time to **play** a little with Nabiki's limp and helpless body, and one time even to let her down from her ropes, giving her a few moments in which to recover lost feeling in all of her limbs...then promptly tied her up again before she got enough feeling back to break their skulls in. While one of the chambers Lotus suddenly heard a sound. Blossom looked at her partner, then followed the horrified expression that just then crossed Lotus's face. Both Amazons turned together in time to see a figure of carnal nightmare come barreling right towards them with blood in her eyes and a snarl on her lips. From where she was crouched in concealment Perfume watched as Nabiki snarled over the two cowering and badly mauled Amazons. Blossom and Lotus looked as though they had been tossed into a cement mixer as Nabiki attempted to mount them. Blossom was the one whose position was the least advantageous, pressed atop Lotus like the middle layer of a sandwich as Nabiki held her down with one hand and rubbed her crotch against the blue haired girl's upturned bottom. Lotus did not seem comfortable, even with her face buried in the space between her companion's ample bosoms, the motions of Nabiki's pelvic thrusts grinding Blossom's chest against Lotus's head, and not in such a way that either woman could well appreciate. The two were eventually rescued by the arrival of Lao whose voice distracted Nabiki from consummating her vengeance and she turned with an inhuman snarl as she caught sight of her true quarry. Nabiki-neko needed no further invitation, shoving Blossom rudely to the ground and turning at once to spring with an incredibly powerful bound towards her ultimate tormentor. Lao smiled as she waited for the Nekoken-possessed girl to come within arms reach then moved with great speed to shove the door behind her to one side, side-stepping a lunge as Nabiki sailed right past her and into the darkened chamber where an astonished Perfume looked up with rounded eyes, seeing her co-wife about to collide with her entirely naked body. Lao slammed the doorway back into place and hastily barred it with a heavy wooden beam, then listened to the sounds of a commotion taking place within the reinforced and heavily padded chamber as Perfume attempted to calm down a ravenous Nabiki. There was much yelping and howling for several minutes, and then a sudden calm settled over the room as matters resolved themselves with a finality that was almost chilling. Lotus pried herself out from underneath a semi-stunned Blossom and the two hung their heads in shame as they apologized to Lao for their failure. Fortunately Lao felt that they had already been sufficiently punished. Both of her loyal retainers were about to bow in respect of her mercy when a sudden crashing noise was heard on one of the upper decks. Lao realizing that Joan had arrived ordered the two to get to the bridge and hold the ship steady on course while she deals with Joan. The two sidekicks knew better than to argue with their Mistress and so headed off towards the stairwell. Lao knew that it would take too much time to reach the upper decks by going the conventional route, so she called up one of her Undine servitors and had her minion form a dimensional portal. Once Joan was dealt with Lao wasn’t at all surprised to see Wonder Woman’s invisible ship circling around them as she new it was only a matter of time before Alison and the others would be unable to resist coming to pay them a visit. Lao ordered the two grant them every courtesy of hospitality. Lotus and Blossom gracefully consented to stand in for her as they had been wanting to have a chat with Nabiki about the incident where she went Neko. Lao left them with her for the next two hours only telling them to keep her conscious. Nabiki shuddered slightly, seeing the hungry looks of menace in the eyes of Lao's two chief crewmates, but also because she was worried about Ranma. Lao eventually had Blossom take Nabiki to Ranma where they discovered her examining her new body. After having Blossom un-chain Nabiki Lao turned her male. After explaining that the change won’t hurt Nabiki’s baby she left the two to their own devices. Lao asked Lotus and Blossom to keep out for an island they could use to restock provisions. When they found one they were surprised that not only did it not exist on any chart, but that it was floating. However since it could support life they needed to inform the Mistress. Since she was another communal orgy Blossom made Lotus do it so she wouldn’t have to face Lao’s wrath. Upon learning that Lotus and her group had vanished while searching the Island Blossom was horrified as this meant that had to take the risk of disturbing the Mistress while at play, which was a thing that she was loathe to do even under the most extreme of circumstances. Fortunately for Blossom's peace of mind, one of the Undines volunteered to take the job off of her hands. After Lao was kidnapped as well despite her orders Nabiki was able to convince Blossom to stage a rescue party. The plan was that the group would claim to be a detachment of Lao's women sent into effect ransom negotiations and to serve as a kind-of-bribe to the Prince to make him think about releasing the captain. While the mercs, Martha Lina and Nagha who were now properly dressed in their regular wardrobe would be part of the back up team for the rescue mission, meaning they wait for a signal before launching their assault. The only ones staying were Aiko and Beiko since she had just given birth. Keiko unstoppered a flask and poured it over Kodachi, then over herself while Perfume allowed Ukyo to pour cold water over her body so they could do preconscious. Blossom continued to moan about how much of a mistake they were making. Nabiki’s efforts in calming her down only seemed to make things worse especially when Maki who was visibly fidgeting under the restraint of having to be part of the "back-up" crew, along with the rest of the hard-bitten looking women who formed her marine "detachment." They were just about to leave when Breeze showed up declaring that she was. Despite everyones protest Breeze was adamant about going weather they wanted her to or not. With no recourse Ranma-chan led the way while Nabiki, Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane, Xion-Fu and Nila started forward, with Breeze hovering back before darting forward at the last minute and shadowing these others. Martha folded her arms over her chest and wished them good luck. However after they left one of the concubines realized that they might have given Blossom actual spring water instead of Instant Nyanniichuan Maki continued stripping-down and cleaning her favorite rifle when Jasmine informed them that the others got in. while Blossom wondered how she was talked into going along with this plan. As she started to panic about what Lao would do about her disobeying her for the first time Beiko urged her to calm down as there plan had a good chance of succeeding they just needed to hope that Nabiki and the others would come through during this crisis. Aiko however didn’t like the fact that they were safe on the ship while the others risked their life. A sentiment that Ryoga agreed with. When Jasmine informed them about the increased guard activity Aiko wasn’t worried as Martha was doing aerial support. Martha maintained a constant altitude of a thousand feet while scanning the interior of the palace with her Super-senses. So was able to inform Blossom about Toma choosing Breeze to be his future bride as well as his given leave to the guards to have their way with the rest of the other women. Needless to say Maki ordered her squadron to move out. The guards on duty had little time to react when a horde of screaming women came charging at them, some with guns blazing. To Martha's relief the mercenaries fired into the air and not at the guards themselves, who wisely fled in understandable terror rather than stay at their posts and get quite possibly slaughtered. Ryoga burst in the palace using the Bakusai Tenketsu, flanked by the mercenaries and a battle-ready Alison and Beatrice, the latter having donned her customary Akagiyama armor. Martha drew attention back her way after she crashed threw the roof. She oriented her attention towards Prince Toma, the only potential source of trouble that she could immediately deal with and ordered that he surrendered his prisoners. Lao frantically tried to wave Martha away while Toma just scoffed at a woman giving him orders. Pulling out his sword Toma held it aloft, and all at once the blade gleamed in the sunlight and took on an incandescent glow that caused many to avert their eyes and cry out in terror. Martha, not so easily intimidated, ignored the glare and focused her heat vision powers, intending to lightly toast the metal so that it would become too hot for the Prince to hold...but to her dismay she felt the flash of fires spreading out to engulf her, and all at once she cried out in pain and terror as her whole body was engulfed in flames, flames that lanced out to engulf many of the mercenaries and even included Alison and Beatrice, who each reacted as though their bodies were suddenly surrounded in the fires of a blazing inferno. Nabiki grabbed Shampoo up in her arms in an attempt to shield her with her body as Lao hastily summoned up her powers to spread out a misty vapor that surrounded those writhing in agony, including Martha, who had plunged to earth like a blazing comet. Nila protected Ranma and the rest of the concubines with an ice igloo. Ranma was impressed by Nila’s technique expressing his desire to try it out for himself, while Xiong-Fu just hugged her affectionately. After explaining how Toma’s abilities work Lao called out Blossom for disobeying her orders. Blossom hesitated for only a second before firming her resolve. Lao was more surprised than angry impressed that she was starting to grow a backbone. However that didn’t stop her from ordering both her Maki who she had repeatedly warned not to use guns against less well armed civilians to report to the Torture Chamber when everything was over. Lao then turned on Nabiki blaming her for rallying her troops to mutiny against her. However Nabiki protested that Ranma and Breeze talked her into it. Toma tired of waiting drew attention back towards himself as he ordered Lao to come with him and Breeze to the Honeymoon suite. Telling Blossom, Nabiki and Martha to wait there and not attempt to follow Lao vaulted back up to the dais, where Toma and her daughter awaited. Naturally the others were having none of that, but before any of them could do anything a ball of light all at once surrounded the dais, shaped like a giant peach, through which Prince Toma and Lao departed, the former dragging along a surprised Breeze in tow behind him. Breeze called out in feeble protest, only to vanish when the peach winked out into nothing. The group decided to split up to find them. hearing that Lotus was taken by kidnappers Blossom left to rescue her leaving Maki and Jasmine to take charged. Though she made sure to order Maki not to shoot anybody unless she has to. Ranma, Nabiki and Shampoo along with Aiko, Biko and Martha left to Ryoga, Akane, Ukyo, Perfume, Keiko and Kodachi. Before they left Maki ordered her men to take the remaining guards prisoner. Without time so much as to give out a yelp, the guards panicked as mercenaries (both armed and those who were dressed up like palace consorts) converged upon them, and before too long both men and women were being carried off, some kicking and yelling, as the mercenaries bore their booty back towards the beach with the happy contentment of a starving pack of savage headhunters (which, of course, might be considered an insult to the headhunters, since the kind of "Head" these girls were after was not the sort found above the shoulders). Blossom called out as she frantically searched from room-to-room in search of her missing partner. In spite of feeling bad about occasionally disturbing someone else's fun, Blossom pressed on until at last she found the right room, and she burst in with her butterfly swords at the ready, striking a dramatic pose as she saw Lotus sitting down with a total stranger, even as Blossom cried out for him to unhand her. Fortunately Lotus was fine and introduced her to Shugo one of the guards of the palace who had spirited before any of his fellow guards tried anything. Blossom felt enormously foolish to still be standing in the same combat pose as Lotus explained that he used to be a woman himself before the waters of this island eventually turned him into a man. Straightening up the three continued having a pleasant conversation when suddenly Nolan came bursting into the room, brandishing a spear and immediately causing Blossom to go back on the defensive. Nolan accused Shugo of cheating on him and as Shugo mollified him Blossom and Lotus left the chamber and back into the hallway, just as the two men started to cuddle up and hug one another, with clear evidence that even more intimate things were soon to follow. Lotus thanked Blossom for coming to her rescue, but was quickly distracted by Blossom left Jasmine and Maki in charge when she left to find her. The sounds of a dull explosion rang out from down below, and the palace shook slightly as if from a mild earth tremor. The two quickly rushed off to head off total disaster. Less than an hour later the total combined group of Tendo Posse and Lao's Raiders were gathered on the beach waiting for launches to deliver them back aboard their ship. Lao nearly had a mutiny on her hands when she told her people that they would have to give back some of the prisoners they had taken (even if in slightly used condition) but her strict policy concerning men---plus an agreement with Prince Toma---required that at least a few of their citizens would be repatriated (even if more than a few of Toma's subjects expressed a curious reluctance to leave the company of their nominal captors). As a concession to her loyal crew, however (and to stave off said potential mutiny, plus a possible lynching) she allowed those of her women who wanted to do so to have another day and a half of shore leave, instructing them to report for duty around noon the day after. Abilities Blossom fights with a Chinese spear Category:Continuum-59343921